


Whispers of who I was and who i used to be

by Willofhounds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Matthew Keller is not a criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Neal is waiting to find out about his commutation. Kramer is looking to put him on a plane to Washington. When he finds a hidden safety deposit box with a CIA badge in it everything turns on its head.





	1. Self defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Row (Whispercloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispercloud/gifts), [Quinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/gifts).



A/N thanks to everyone who has supported my white collar fics. This is a request made by Row (Whispercloud). This time it is a Chuck/White Collar/Batman fic. Enjoy. 

For those who don't know Jones's first name is Clinton. 

Neal's POV 

His shoulder ached as he sat at his desk. The entire office was being tested on their self defense skills. It made him uneasy despite the fact he had not been called yet. 

It wasn't that he was afraid that he would fail the test. He was afraid that he would pass it. No one knew that he could fight. Or even fight as well as he did. Despite his aches and pains he could still fight. Not as well as he once did but enough to defend himself against White Collar criminals. 

Very few people had ever seen him without a shirt on. He was very careful about it when he changed. His scars would bring up questions that he could not answer. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end suddenly. Someone was watching him and they didn't have the best intentions. There was little doubt in his mind who it was. 

Slowly he turned his head to look back towards the conference room and higher offices. Standing at the railing was Phillip Kramer.

Blue green eyes met blue. A triumphant smirk crossed the elder man's face. It made Neal's skin crawl just seeing it. That man was up to something. Even after he and Peter made up the bastard still had yet to leave. 

His commutation hearing was in just a few days. It would be what decided his future for the next two years. Would he be free? Or would he still be kept on a leash? 

He hid a start when movement appeared at his desk. The pen he had been playing with tightened into his fist. It wasn't much of a weapon but it would do. 

When he looked up he saw Jones standing there. The older man looked uncomfortable. Given what he wanted Neal didn't blame him. It was well known in the FBI that he didn't fight. 

Jones said carefully, "Neal, Hughes wants you to be the next to be tested. Let's go down to the training room."

Neal sighed. He didn't really have a choice. Every member of the FBI was being tested. This included all the CI's. 

Peter gave him a strange look as they passed. Peter knew that he had been acting strangely since the order went out. 

Who could blame him? He practically begged Hughes not to give him the test. Hughes had denied his request. 

Hughes blatantly told him if he couldn't pass the test then they would find a teacher. It wasn't that he was worried about. He could pass a defense exam. Fighting was drilled into him at a young age. 

What he was afraid of was losing his position here. Proving that he could fight just chose not to could very well end his time at the FBI. He would have to be cautious not to show his true skills. Just show enough of them to be left alone. 

Hesitantly he allowed Jones to take him to the training room. Neal took off his jacket immediately then began to roll up his sleeves. This was what he wore constantly if they were going to test him it would be on his terms. 

Jones inquired curiously raising an eyebrow, "That's what you are going to fight in?"

Answered without looking at the man, "If you want to see how I fight. It would make sense to see how I fight in the clothes I wear all the time. Rather than clothes that I would wear only in practice."

Jones shrugged, "All right, Caffery. If that's what you want."

Jones removed his own jacket and took an open fighting stance. To Neal's trained eye he could see the man knew how to protect himself. That he had trained as a boxer before. Boxing however was too restrictive to be much use here. To fight for your life was to give it all you had to throw away the formal training and give it all you had. Boxing was good in a controlled setting but not here. 

Neal didn't give the older man time to strike. He lunged forward feinted left and swung right. That attack hit its mark on Jones's jaw. 

Neal could see that the other was seeing stars. He might not look like much but he packed one hell of a strike. 

Jones quickly recovered blocking the second strike. Neal backed away waiting to see what he would do next. 

Jones didn't let him retreat for long though. He went straight in for blows of his own. Neal blocked expertly ignoring the dangerous twinge that his shoulder was giving off. He could push through that. It wasn't on the verge of being useless. Not yet at least. 

Neal chooses to go at Jones a second time. This time he slips around the other's guard and grabbed his wrist. With strength that few knew he had he spun the man around and twisted arm behind the other's back. Jerking it up and pushing on the wrist be put the agent into a painful wrist lock. Only to follow through with a kick to the back of Jones's knee. 

Jones went down and that was the end of their fight. Neal growled as he applied a slight bit more pressure when the man tried to stand, "Do you yield?"

Jones yelped painfully, "I yield, Caffery. Let go."

Neal did as he was bid. It was only a moment later he realized what happened. The Larkin side of him had kicked in. He could have seriously injured Jones in what should have just been a sparring session. 

Neal apologized quietly, "Sorry. It's been a long time and I went to far."

Jones shook his head as he rolled his shoulder and rubbed his wrist, "I shouldn't have underestimated you. You have proven time and time again that just because you won't. Doesn't mean you can't. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I learned from a young age," he answered truthfully. 

Give just enough information to quell the questions. Not enough to trace it back to any point in time or place. 

As he was rolling down his sleeves Peter said from the doorway, "Neal come on. We have a case."

That got him moving. Anything was better than standing here waiting. No more awkward questions. Immediately he left with Peter leaving Jones staring at his back. 

Jones's POV 

As he watched Caffery leave something caught his eye. Caffery's jacket was still laying where he left it. The fight must have really spooked him if he left his trademark jacket behind. 

When he picked it up a picture fell out from the inside pocket. Curious, Clint picked it up. Anyone who had ever been in Neal's apartment knew the man didn't have pictures. There were artwork hanging up but nothing of him. 

There was a betting pool about the man's past. 300 dollars on what kind of past Caffery had before. Considering nothing was known about him before the age of 18 it wasn't surprising. 

He turned the picture over in his hands and started in surprise. It could have been a group of brothers. Or adopted some of them looked to different to be full blooded brothers. 

Immediately he spied Neal the oldest of the group. He had a bright grin on his face. His arm was slung over a grumpy looking child. They almost looked as if they were brother. 

To his trained eyes he noticed the difference between that smile and the smile he normally saw. It was less forced and truly happy. Who were these people?


	2. Badge part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

21JumpStreetMcQuaids: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it. 

Neal's POV 

The case was that a theft from one of the downtown museums. It wasn't an art museum or one he would frequent. If he was honest he didn't know much about it.

The others seemed to be distracted with something. He had a feeling that they were trying to keep him busy. Something had happened while he was having a test with Jones. 

His eyes were drawn to the conference room door as the man arrived. On Jones's arm was his jacket causing Neal's eyes to widen. He had completley forgotten to grab his jacket. That was a stupid mistake even for him. 

Jones said holding out the jacket, "You left this in the gym, Caffery."

Neal took it and said, "Thanks, Jones."

As he put it on he did a pat down of his pockets. A sense of terror washed over him. It drowned out everything else as he realized his picture was not in his jacket. 

It took several moments of taking slow deep breaths for him to calm down. He was a trained CIA agent even if he was a retired one. It wasn't as if they found his badge. If that happened he would get a call from his handler. 

When he looked up Jones had already moved to where Peter was sitting. Between the FBI and Mozzie it was getting harder to keep people off the trail of his past. 

Mozzie had more questions than ever about the first day they met. The name Neal Caffery had been one he made up on the spot. It wouldn't lead back to his last two identities. 

His hands shook violently at the thought of that first day. It wasn't just the day that he met Mozzie. It was the day he broke out of a CIA facility. One that he had woken open in after being riddled with bullets. 

Then there was the FBI. Peter was asking uncomfortabel questions. Mainly it was about his father. Neal gave brief and vague answers. His father was a cop. Which was in a way true. Bruce Wayne worked with the police force as Batman. John Grayson was a gypsie true and true. 

The picture would only bring out more uncomfortable questions. Anyone remotely familiar with Gotham would recognize the Wayne siblings. Not only that but he was obviously in the picture. That would bring to light questions about his past. Ones that could very well bring Bruce to New York. 

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the silky question, "Is this where I am supposed to meet, Agent Burke?"

That voice... it couldn't be. He eyes shot up to meet the familiar green eyes of Selina Kyle. Her eyes widened with shock and recognition. 

She inquired her voice held a feverent hope, "Dick?"

He knew that amongst his family she would miss him. It was Selena who first taught him the art of being a thief. How to spot even the best of forgeries. Without her he would have never made it as Neal Caffery. 

Her question however was bringing about unwanted attention. He shook his head and put on a fake conman smile as he said holding out his hand, "Neal Caffery actually. It's nice to meet you, Miss Kyle."

Her green eyes narrowed taking in the room. She took in the room immediately. Her eyes then turned back to him. They told him this conversation wasn't over. 

She shook his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Caffery. Thank you all for taking my case."

Selena... he really hoped she wasn't behind this. He really didn't want her around for long. The longer she was there the more likely Peter was to put together the clues. 

Peter said drawing their attention, "Neal sit down. Miss Kyle thank you for coming. I understand that you were released despite the museum's suspicions."

Neal began to thumb through the file. It didn't take him long to find Selena's detention. Many people thought that she was Catwoman. While she in fact was no police could prove it. 

It was a golden artifact from Egypt. A frown marred his face. While it was shiny it wasn't typical of Catwoman. She stole mainly from those who could afford it being stolen from. 

Neal inquired curious, "Do we have any video from the museum?" 

Peter nodded and pulled it up on the TV. He let the others speak while he listened with half an ear. They were asking about why Selena was there. Did she have enemies? Who would try to frame her for the robbery?

Neal's main focus was on the camera video. Everything seemed normal for the museum. People were moving through the room. 

The cameras cut off right as Selina entered. There was a chance that he could recover the lost footage. It would reveal that he had some skill with a computer. That wasn't something he was willing to share. 

He said vaguely, "We will need someone to see if they can't recover the footage. By the time the cameras come back on they have already taken Miss Kyle into custody."

He was watching it play out. If this was him how would he do it. Place a bug on Selina as he passed her. It was possible but extremely risky. As a thief herself she would be able to detect slight of hands and tricks like that. 

He asked as the idea entered into his mind, "Do we have footage from the rest of the cameras?"

Petet only waved him off. Neal was able to pull it up from the laptop. This wasn't showing his skills with a computer. Just showing he wasn't a complete idiot when it came to them. 

There it was. Cameras went off when someone entered the area. It wasn't Selina every time either. She had just been caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

He said over his shoulder, "Peter," his handler looked up, "Watch this."

Neal pulled it up so that every camera was on the screen. He then played it showing how their thief entered after Selina. 

Peter praised, "Well done, Neal. I'll have our techs look at this footage. They should be able to bring back to rest of the recordings."

Selina inquired her eyes looking at him, "What about, Mr. Caffery? Could he not try to do that here?"

Peter shook his head and replied, "No. Neal here is out art and forgery expert. Computers and him don't tend to get along very well."

Selina's eyes narrowed at him. She knew that was a complete lie. Computers had been his forte even back when he first started with Batman. He shrugged as if asking what can you do. 

The meeting didn't go on for much longer after that. Peter had Neal ask Mozzie to hit the pavement. Unofficially of course. Neal could only hope his friend was still in the mood.

They had something that wasn't quite a falling out after the treasure incident. Neal had chosen to stay and not go with his best friend. That had hit the older thief hard. 

The only reason why Mozzie came back was that a set of Russian mobsters had kidnapped Elizabeth. They would only return her when they had the treasure. Neal had ended up shooting two of the four to keep them from hurting Peter. Elizabeth gravely injured another in her attempt to escape. 

Neal's ears still have rang from the lecture he recieved from his CIA handler. That man could seriously lecture. Not that he could really take it seriously coming from the man who became a criminal mastermind to keep an eye on him. 

Casey's POV 

Keeping an on Chuckles had become easier in the last few months. With the improved Intersect the man boy could almost take care of himself. Still he kept an eye as was his duty on the man. 

His night was spent the same as it always was. Cleaning his gun and trimming his bonsai. What should have been a peaceful night was interrupted by his phone ringing. 

He answered it gruffly, "Casey."

A familiar voice said, "John I'm calling in the favor that you owe me. How soon can you get to New York?"

Casey growled low in his throat. The Dentist was calling in his favor now? Just when things were beginning to settle in Burbank. Still he owed the short man his life. For that he would go where he was asked. 

He growled, "Give me a day."

Without an answer the line went dead. The General was trying to convince him to use his vacation time. Maybe he would use it now.


	3. Badge part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. This this only just the beginning. 

Neal's POV 

When he finally returned to June's house, the older woman said happily, "Neal you didn't tell me you having a friend come over."

She didn't... looking up the stairs he could see Selina standing at the top. Her gaze was hard as she stared at him. It seemed she had. 

Neal said calmly, "I'm sorry, June. Selina was a surprise visit. If Mozzie comes will you ask him to knock first."

June nodded sensing the tension in between them. Neal moved up the steps to where apartment was. Selina followed him into the apartment. 

Once the door was shut behind them Selina turned on him asking, "What the hell, Dick?! Do you know how worried everyone was about you?"

Neal said moving to where he kept the wine, "I certainly didn't expect you to walk in the office where I work. Selina do you even know who Neal Caffery is?"

She replied her eyes narrowing in suspicion, "Art thief. You're not a criminal though. I've known you since you were a boy. Being a criminal isn't you."

Finding one of his good wines he held it up in question. She nodded and he poured them both generous glasses. Then he led her to the couch and chairs. Placing the second glass on the table he took a sip of his wine. He had to gather his thoughts before he answered her question.

It was only after his second sip that he answered, "People change Selina. I was 17 when I left."

Well he didn't exactly leave. He was feeling like the family no longer wanted him. Any time he tried to get everyone together his attempts were rebuffed. Most of the time it wasn't in a kind way. 

Then when he was on his way back to Wayne manor when he was approached. 

Flashback

Richard had a bag thrown over his shoulder. He would fill it with his essentials before leaving. It was obvious the family wanted nothing left to do with him. 

A black car sat on the streets not far from him. It was obviously a government issue but for the moment he ignored it. They didn't bother him and he didn't bother them. 

When a brown skinned man with cold brown eyes stepped out he paused. They were waiting for him. What did they want?

The man inquired but by the look in his eyes he already knew the answer, "Richard Graysom?" 

Dick nodded cautiously. The man said coming closer, "My name is Langston Graham. I am the Director of the CIA. We have been watching you for quite some time."

Dick stiffened his eyes glancing discreetly around. Four men had formed something of a half circle around them. It didn't seem they had any ill will towards him. In fact they almost seemed bored with the assignment. If he wanted to he could knock the Director out and be gone before they had the chance to react. 

He wasn't sure what stayed his hand however. Maybe it was that he was curious to hear what the other had to say. Maybe it was something else. He wasn't quite sure. 

Unfazed by his lack of response Graham continued, "You are bored with your current life. Even your nightly activities cannot keep you occupied. As the way things are now you will have a falling out with your family. When you do call me. So far you have stuck to large cities in order to try and save them. We can give you a world and purpose to save."

Instead of approaching him Graham placed a card on the ground. Then he went back into his car with his men right behind himand left. Not allowing Dick to get over his shock enough to reply. 

Slowly Dick picked up the card. It simply had the CIA logo, the man's name, and a number. Part of him wanted to throw it away. He squashed that part of him down. Just in case he would keep it. 

Two days later on the anniversary of his parents deaths it happened. Not a single person had come to his final attempt to get the family together. Each of them had a sad past and he always made sure no one was alone on the anniversary. It seemed no one could do him the same. Not even Bruce. 

It was pushed him over the edge to call the number. Something that would change his life in ways he never would have imagined. 

End of flashback 

By the look in her eyes she didn't believe him. So he inquired coldly, "Do you remember what day it was that everyone remembered seeing me last? How after that specific day I disappeared?"

She seemed to consider it for a moment. Then her eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "The anniversary of your parents death. That was the last anyone saw of you."

He nodded and said, "I always make sure no one is alone on their anniversaries. But no one could do the same for me. I wasn't wanted Selina so I left and found a new path."

A path where he died. Twice. That made him leave the CIA for good escaping out into the streets of New York. That's when he first met Mozzie and Neal Caffery was born. 

Selina said her eyes on his, "Your father never stopped searching for you. He practically killed himself in search. Everyone came back to Gotham to help look. Even I answered the call. Dick tell me why? Why not just talk to us?"

"Because everytime I needed help from anyone I was blown off. Its just Dick he can take care of himself. I was 17 and I had no one rely on but myself," came his half snarled reply. 

Neal had to take several sips of his wine to calm down. Maybe he should go to the boxing gym down the street. While he didn't approve of it as self defense it was a way for him to clear his mind. 

Selina's presence here was only the start. Unless he could convince her otherwise she would call his father. Bruce was the last thing he needed here right now. 

He stood suddenly startling Selina as he paced. This could not be happening at a worse time. 

Kramer's POV 

It seemed that their gamble had payed off. Caffery's commutation was put on hold considering the new evidence. 

On the desk before him and his team was a CIA badge. They had found it in a safety deposit box rented out to one Neal Caffery. It was only luck that allowed them to track it. 

The badge had the name Bryce Larkin on it. Most conmen didn't try to impersonate CIA given the heat thay would come down upon them. Caffery was known for doing the unexpected though. 

When he examined the badge earlier he could find no faults with it. Everything with the badge said that it was real. It was only Phillip knowing the person who held it that told him differently. 

Neal Caffery didn't do gun. Guns were apart of being an agent. CIA didn't do things by the book either. He would have to confirm that this id was fake or stolen. If it was then he would have the leverage he needed.


	4. Badge part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. Yeah three lives one mind. It can't last forever. 

Selina's POV 

Leaving Dick's apartment was one of the hardest things she had done in a long time. There was something bothering him that he wasn't saying. Half way through her interrogating him he closed himself off. It was eerily similar to how Bruce would close himself off. 

Out of all of the Wayne children Dick had always been the most open. She had shown him how to pick lock, pockets, how to spot fake jewels. Selina had been surprised at how well he took to it. If Bruce had not gotten to him first, he would have made a good student. 

Finding out one of the leading art thief's was once here student and a vigilante was shocking. When she came to the apartment she found it very bare. There was paintings on the walls but no pictures. Almost as if he was afraid to get attached. 

That observation had more correct than she realised. The longer she spent with Dick the more obvious it became. He was well liked by those he considered his colleagues and the owner of the house. Not one of them knew that he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. If they did she didn't doubt that word would have reached him. 

Selina wasn't stupid. She knew that the family had taken advantage of Dick's kindness. Most of them family didn't realize how every insult meant or not hurt him. How they wore away at his kindness. 

Bruce couldn't see what they were doing. His main focus had been the criminals of the city. Then Dick disappeared. 

Flashback

Two am and Dick still had not shown up yet. They had the same time for their trainings. In the entire time she had known Dick, he never missed a meeting. 

She dialed his number and waited. Almost immediately a voice came over the speaker, "The number you dialed is no longer in service. Please check the number and try again."

She froze. Dick wasn't one to switch numbers without alerting her. The first thing she did was check their drop off points. 

From what she could tell Dick had not checked it from the last time she was in town. That was almost three months ago. At first she thought maybe he was just busy. Missing the meeting was not due to being busy. She would have heard from Bruce before then. 

She immediately dialed Bruce's number. A familiar voice growled, "What is it, Selina?"

She asked looking out over the city, "Bruce where is Dick? He didn't show up to our usual meeting spot."

She could hear Bruce shuffling on the other end. He inquired worry lacing his tone, "You haven't seen him, either? It's been over four months since anyone has seen him in four months. I just got off the phone with Clark asking about him."

So she wasn't the only one to notice that Dick had disappeared. Where would he go? In their talks he hadn't show any interest in returning to the Circus. In fact he talked about going to college as a regular adult. Nothing was regular in their world though. She knew better than anyone how a past could haunt someone. 

When she went to Bruce's later that morning the house was in a panic. Tim was going through the house with Wally. They were searching for anything that would lead them to Dick. 

According to Damien, all of Dick's stuff was gone. It had gone to a storage facility. According to the owner he had only seen Dick once. No one had even seen him move his stuff. 

Bruce was in a frenzy himself on the computer. Every one of Dick's files had been erased. They would have to search safe houses and hiding spots that they could remember. 

The problem was Dick thought like a thief thanks to her training. He would have safe houses everywhere. Most of which he wouldn't tell anyone. It seemed he truly wanted to disappear. 

End of flashback 

New York was not a place she had expected to find him. Selina was only there to clear her name. 

She was startled out of her thoughts when the door to Dick's house opened. Dick came out with a bag slung over his shoulder. He walked with a purpose down the street. 

She wouldn't tell Bruce about him. Not yet at least. It went against everything the thieves stood for. Nothing was to stop her from dropping a hint to Cassandra. Out of all the Wayne children she would have the best chance at talking to him. 

Neal's POV 

With Selina on the prowl he couldn't stay at June's that night. There was too much of a chance that Selina would see something she wasn't meant to see. Scars that had a history. Recognizable signs of gunshot wounds. His body was littered with scars that he couldn't say where they were from. 

Neal almost considered going to Peter's. Tensions still hadn't completely faded from the Russians kidnapping Elizabeth. There would still be questions if he went there.

Mozzie was acting stranger than normal. Going to one of his safe houses would mean risking the chance of running into him there. 

That left one option. So he grabbed his keys and a bag to put his extra suit in. He didn't bother with a tie or undershirt. 

As he left June's he saw Selina standing around a corner. She was either going to follow him or alert Bruce. He would have to be ready to run of she called Bruce.

It would be something to watch for later. At the moment he just wanted some rest.

Neal walked the mile and a half to a familiar set of apartment buildings. A light was on in the third story second room from the right. It seemed his friend was awake. They had always been night owls even back at the agency. 

After climbing the stairs and finding the room he knocked. While he had keys to the place it was still common courtesy to knock. There was a grumble behind the door just before it opened. 

A familiar dark brown haired man stood just inside the doorframe. He was wearing a white undershirt. It was wrinkled. He was wearing a pair of black pants that were wrinkled as well. 

Hazel eyes blinked at him in surprise. He asked, "Bryce what are you doing here?"

Neal flinched at the use of his other name. Instead of answering he asked ducking his head slightly, "Can I come in?"

There was a sigh and the other man shifted so that Neal could walk in. As soon as he crossed the threshold he saw a massive mess. It looked like a book had exploded over the living room. Papers were thrown all about the floor. In the midst of it all was a photograph on a coffee table. That must have been what the other was up to when he arrived. 

"You don't usually visit, Bryce," came the soft statement, "In fact since the FBI put you on your leash you have never visited. I've always had to come to you. Or we meet at the boxing gym. So why are you here?"

Neal took a deep breath before meeting his handler's eyes where he leaning against his couch, "Today a woman was accused of stealing a priceless artifact from a museum. Of course White Collar was brought in to investigate. Her name was Selina Kyle, Matt."

Matt, otherwise known as Matthew Keller was well known in the criminal underworld. Most people thought he and Neal Caffery were enemies. It was just in fact a cover. 

Matthew had been assigned to him after he ran out of a CIA hospital. Where other agents failed to track him down Matthew succeeded. Rather than drag him back he kept close. He made a name for himself for doing any job at the right price. 

Neal had been suspicious of the man and not easily trusting. After everything that he had been through no one could blame him. He had been betrayed by almost everyone. 

Slowly Matthew had gone from being a nuisance to Keller, to Matthew, to eventually Matt. He trusted the man. 

Matthew folded his arms across his chest as he said, "I thought no one knew you were Neal Caffery. Didn't you leave Richard Grayson behind when you joined the CIA?"

Neal ran a hand through his hair as he said, "I did. What I didn't expect was for one of them to show up here? I can't exactly leave right now. They are still trying to decide if I deserve a commutation."

Matthew said rubbing his eyes, "Its too late to be talking about this now. You can have the couch. Sleep, Bryce."

Neal opened his mouth to argue only for a pillow to hit him in the face. Grabbing he glared at the retreating back of his handler. Sleep did sound good and Matt always did have a comfortable couch.


	5. Badge part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

guest: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you like it. 

Linoria: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you like it. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. One handler has a little more trust than the other. 

Peter's POV 

Peter knew there was something between Selina Kyle and Neal. Looking into both of their pasts however he couldn't find any place where they might have crossed. All their jobs had been thousands of miles from each other. It was almost as if they were purposely avoiding each other. 

She had said something to Neal and Peter watched as all the color drained from his face. In the entire time he had known the younger man he had never seen such panic in the blue eyes. Not even when Kate died. Or when he was about to shoot Fowler. 

Still he could not find the connection. Did Neal steal something from her? Or help her on a job?

Given his friend's record both were possible. There just wasn't any consistancy though. It wasn't as if he could ask either. Ever since the treasure incident their relationship was on the rocks. With Phillip breathing down both of their necks it seemed as if it would never improve. 

What was even more worrying was what Phillip had come across. Neal apparently was renting out a safety deposit box and Phillip had found it. There was something in it that made the elder almost giddy. 

Diane had recieved a copy of it and sent it to Peter. It was a CIA badge but she couldn't get the name that was on it. Neal claimed back at the beginning of their partnership that he never forged a major government badge. He also claimed to never have lied to Peter. 

Was it all a lie? What use would he have for a CIA badge? 

It was well beyond major. Most people thief or not would not do something so stupid. 

Which was how he found himself outside of June's house earlier than normal. When he knocked the house keeper let him in with an odd look. Like he shouldn't be there. 

"Peter?" He looked up to see June coming down the stairs. Her brown eyes held confusion. 

Peter smiled as he inquired, "June, is Neal up yet?"

It was a stupid question. Neal didn't sleep much. According to June they were filled with cries in the middle of the night. Neal was plagued with nightmares even after Adler's death. 

June said, "Neal didn't stay after his friend left last night. He packed a bag and hasn't come back yet. I thought he was staying with you."

Great. Neal was running loose in New York. He better call the Marshalls to find out where he was. 

After saying goodbye to June he got the location from the Marshalls he was surprised to find it a mile and half away. It wasn't far but he didn't know the location. As far as Peter knew it wasn't one of his hidey holes. 

It was further surprise to find the location was a set of apartments. After finding the exact area that Neal was in he knocked on the door. Peter liked the anklet his CI was on. It allowed him to keep better track of the younger man. Carefully he knocked. 

There was a particularly vicious curse could be heard from behind the door. It didn't sound like it came from Neal. The walls were thinner than he expected but it was still enough that he could only hear muffled voices. 

The door opened revealing a brown hair man wearing just sleep pants. For a moment they just blinked at each other. 

The man inquired with a slight snarl, "Do you realize what time it is? Go away."

Peter asked his hands pushing back his jacket, "Is Neal Caffery here?"

A groan was heard inside that Peter recognized as Neal. The younger man asked sleepily, "Matt? Wazz wrong?"

The man glanced back his hazel eyes showing annoyance. He sighed, "Neal its your handler."

There was another groan but movement this time. Matt opened the door to allow Peter to pass with a look of suspicion. 

The apartment was simple and there was a couch off to one side in front of a small tv. Neal was sitting up on the couch. His normally vibrant blue eyes were glazed over as he was just waking up. Neal was wearing a pair of work pants and a white button down shirt open. Under the open button down was a white undershirt. 

Neal asked rubbing at his eyes still not fully awake, "Peter? Why are you here?"

Then it was as if a light went off in the younger's mind. The glazed over look cleared then hardened. It seemed Neal still had not forgiven him for calling Phillip. 

Peter answered, "I got word this morning that Kramer found a safety deposite box of your," he was watching Neal so he didn't see the way Matt tensed. Just the way Neal's eyes widened with fear and surprise, "They pulled a CIA badge from it. Neal you told me that you never forged any major government badges."

Neal's POV 

When a knock sounded early the next morning both Neal and Matthew woke up. They swore violently when they saw the time. It was too early to deal with people. 

Neal rolled over in trying to go back to sleep. Until he heard his name and that had him sitting up. 

The younger man asked sleepily, "Matt? Wazz wrong?"

The man glanced back his hazel eyes showing annoyance. He sighed, "Neal its your handler."

Neal groaned as he saw movement and Peter was let into the apartment. Neal asked rubbing at his eyes still not fully awake, "Peter? Why are you here?"

Then he froze. Peter Burke was in Matthew's apartment. An FBI agent was in his hidey hole. 

Peter answered, "I got word this morning that Kramer found a safety deposite box of your," he was watching Neal so he didn't see the way Matt tensed. Just the way Neal's eyes widened with fear and surprise, "They pulled a CIA badge from it. Neal you told me that you never forged any major government badges."

Matthew mouthed, "Your badge."

Neal tapped yes in morse code on his leg. Matthew cursed under his breath but it was drowned out by Peter's questions. Neal did his best to answer without giving anything away. 

His evasive answers were not cutting it with Peter. The man was obviously getting frustrated. He told Neal to get dressed.

Neal grabbed his bag to do just that. Peter wouldn't ask too many questions or give much information with an unknown person in the room.

Matthew couldn't do anything with Peter in there. Neal knew that his handler would look into what was happening at the FBI.


	6. Meeting part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

 

It was brought to my attention thanks Quinis that I like an idiot forgot that Matthew has had more interactions in the canon with the FBI. Here he has not had any so far. The know of him but he's not actually been seen by Peter before now. Sorry if I confused you guys with Peter not recognizing him. 

 

Guest: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you so much. I think it's because it changes the canon so much that's why we don't see it often. I mean you have to change a lot for season 3 to make it work. 

 

guest: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it. 

 

Linoria: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you!

 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. Yeah he certainly has it rough. Especially considering a certain person in the FBI knows the name Bryce Larkin. 

 

Neal's POV 

 

Neal was evasive the entire ride to the FBI. His mind was on how Kramer could have found out about his CIA badge. 

 

If word only got back to Beckman he would be fine. She knew he was alive and causing trouble in New York. According to Matt she had decided he was the FBI's problem as long as he wanted. 

 

Not that he really blamed her. Ever since he left the CIA he didn't his best to avoid in interactions with them. Especially with Chuck and his new team. Part of him still couldn't believe that someone trained Morgan. 

 

Joining the FBI was one of the best decisions he ever made. There was a kind of bond that he didn't have when he was with the CIA. He didn't want to lose this bond because of a past that he put behind him. 

 

When he and Peter walked into the office Hughes was waiting. He did a double finger point at Neal. When Peter moved to follow he was given a stern look of reprimand. Neal warily went up alone. 

 

Once the door was shut behind him Hughes asked in his holding barely withheld anger, "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Tell you what sir," he asked back confused. There was a lot he didn't tell the man and for good reason. He and Hughes didn't get along at all. 

 

Hughes slammed down a paper onto the desk. The man wasn't naturally violent and it surprised him. Cautiously he approached the desk to see the paper. 

 

It was a photocopy of him his badge name included. So that was what Hughes was wanting. 

 

"I worked with Orion on the Intersect project," Hughes said before Neal could say anything, "I also met Bryce Larkin on one occasion. He saved my life on a mission gone south. When you walked into my offices with Peter I thought you looked familiar. However I knew Bryce Larkin was dead. Killed in action. Twice. How did you manage it?"

 

Neal froze then his face became a familiar mask. One he had hoped to never use again. Hughes already knew most of story. He was just needing the few pieces to put Neal and Bryce together. 

 

Neal began his story coldly, "I was recruited when I was 17. At the time I didn't have what you would call a happy home. It was a chance to escape and I took it. You know my reputation and how good I was at my job. After the first time I died and I did die Hughes I started having my doubts. Nightmares came more frequently and I felt I just wasn't doing enough."

 

In truth he felt like he was losing his soul piece by piece. It was getting to the point he had been just shy of suicidal by the second time he died. He couldn't take the killing any longer. 

 

Hughes gave him his moment then Neal continued as if it was a debrief, "I was there at the second Intersect. It should have been me taking it not Chuck. As you know however I took a bullet. It did a lot of damage and I thought I was finally going to die. Then I woke up in that medical facility. I flipped out taking the doctor hostage until I could safely get away. Once I was clear of the building I stole some pair of clothes to blend in. It didn't take me long to realise I was in New York. Where I soon met my friend that everyone calls the little man. That was where Neal Caffery was born."

 

Hughes asked uncharacteristically soft, "Do they interfere with your life?"

 

Neal touched his shoulder where Casey first shot him then the second wound. He answered honestly, "I can't do some of the tricks I used to. If you have seen any of my earlier career stunts you would know I was something of an acrobat. My shoulder won't move that way anymore. I maybe have 50 percent mobility in it. I can fight well enough if it comes down to it but as you know I prefer not to."

 

Hughes sat back and thought about what was said. Neal knew there was little he could do should the man want to throw him into prison. Beckman could get him out but then he would be back under her thumb. Mozzie claimed he could get him out after the issue with Fowler. He wasn't sure if that still applied. They had been on the outs since the treasure incident. 

 

Hughes inquired his eyes meeting Neal's, "Who is your handler? Don't try to say you don't have one. Even I have someone I contact if things were to go south."

 

He wouldn't give Matt up that easily. A bond had formed between them and he would not risk it. Not even for the FBI. 

 

Neal leaned back on his heels and denied, "No. I may or may not have one. If I did I wouldn't put them under your speculation."

 

Regardless of the fact Matt would kill him if he did. That man enjoyed his privacy and being on the FBI radar was one way to piss him off. 

 

Almost unconsciously Neal's hand played with the necklace under his shirt. It was made of simple silver and that of a dragon. Matt thought it appropriate. 

 

Inside of the necklace was a tracker so that if things went wrong Matt could find him. It had come in handy on several occasions. 

 

Hughes said his eyes cold, "Does he at least know where you are," Neal nodded, "Fine. If he interferes in any way I can't protect either of you. I would recommend you getting in touch with your old friends. I will not be able to stop Phillip Kramer. Not when he has so much evidence on you."

 

Neal figured as much. Hughes might like Bryce Larkin but he would not risk his career for Neal. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a message from Mozzie. It seemed the other had found something. 

 

Neal said as he moved towards the door, "Despite everything, Hughes. I never intended for them to find my id. I never wished to return to that life."

 

Then he was gone out of the office not wanting to hear what Hughes might say. As he was heading towards Peter's office he got another text. 

 

Meet me in Central Park, alone. 

O

 

Neal froze at the letter. It was one he knew well. What could his old friend at the CIA want? Did it have anything to do with his case?


	7. Meeting part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. Was working on one fic and was hit with sudden inspiration for this one. 

Smelly Cat 420: thanks for your review my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it. Maybe next time Peter will know Matthew. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. Good guess. We will be seeing more of how it troubles him and the issues fighting will bring out.

Linoria: thanks for your review my friend. 

Minor timeline discrepancy in Chuck. Orion is still alive. 

Peter's POV 

When Neal came out of Hughes office he looked pale. He barely glanced around the office before making his way down the stairs. 

Peter watched silently. There was something different about his CI. Every single one of his moves were filled with determination. 

Neal's first stop was his desk. There he pulled off his tie and opened his collar up. Peter had seen him do this before. It typically happened before he had to con someone. 

After running a hand through his hair Neal started towards the door. That's when Peter stepped in. 

Peter called out, "Neal," the dark haired man looked up. 

Peter moved closer to them so that they weren't yelling. He asked watching for any cue the other was lying, "Where are you going? You just got in."

"Another contact," Neal replied calmly.

Not Mozzie then. The younger man seemed oddly nervous about it. Almost as if he wasn't sure about this meeting. 

Peter inquired, "And this explains the change in your appearance, how?"

There was a flicker in the younger's eyes. Not the kind of flicker that came with a lie. One that came with a memory. 

Neal answered sounding strange, "He's an old friend. It's been a long time since I have seen him. The last time wasn't under the best of circumstances."

Peter's sharp eyes caught the movement as Neal's hand briefly touched his right side just above the hip. There was a scar there recorded by the cameras when Neal was searched entering prison. The doctors were almost completely sure it was a healed gunshot wound.

Doctors also spotted a similar wound to his shoulder. One that could have been fatal. To be able to fight with such wounds must be painful. 

Peter had his own injuries that gave him trouble. In cold weather his shoulder where he tore his rotor cuff would be stiff. It wouldn't pain him but it did make for difficulties moving it. 

Then Neal blinked as if a thought occured to him. He pulled his jacket off and put it over the back of his chair. 

Neal said with an impatient edge to his tone, "Peter I have to go. He could leave before I get there."

Peter sighed, "Go. Call if you need backup."

Neal was gone before he finished the sentence. Whoever he was meeting it seemed they were important. 

Jones asked once Neal was in the elevator, "You want me to follow him, Peter. He seemed to be in a hurry."

"Yes. Let's see who he is meeting that is so important."

Neal's POV 

He stood in central park just off the beaten path. Twice he had met Orion here before. However both times he had been Bryce Larkin. They had no connections as Neal Caffery and Orion. Or as Neal Caffery and Stephen Bartowski. 

A hand touched his good shoulder causing Neal to turn. A tinge of worry went through him. His senses should have alerted him to the other's approach. It seemed he was out of practice. 

A smile broke out on his face as he recognized the other. Orion stood a good deal shorter than him. Brown hair messily fell into his hazel eyes.

Orion looked him up and down before engulfing him in a bear hug. Despite the rockiness of their relationship they had always been nearly inseparable. 

Bryce saw him as a mentor and a friend. Orion saw him as a student and a confidant. Especially once Bryce died the first time. He always looked after Chuck, Orion's son. Kept him safe even when others sought to use him. 

Finally Orion released him and said, "Its damn good to see you, Bryce. I thought you died down in that lab."

"Its Neal now," he grimaced at the use of his old name, "Bryce Larkin died in the second Intersect room. How did you find me?'

Orion's lips quirked in a half smile as he replied, "Kid you're not that hard to find. Did you really shoot that Russian in the leg? With your shoulder I'm surprised you were able to make the shot with the recoil."

Neal winced at the memory. He certainly had shot out the man's leg. It was either that or let him kill Peter. 

The recoil wasn't as bad as he expected given that it was an FBI service weapon. 

Orion said suddenly his eyes watching something over Neal's shoulder, "You've got company. FBI seems to have followed you."

Over Orion's shoulder movement caught Neal's eye. It seemed he wasn't the only one that was followed. 

"You too," he quipped back. 

Orion's eyes widened. Then his hands rummaged around in his pockets. A pair of sunglasses appeared and were thrust into his hands. 

Orion whispered, "Take these and for God's sake don't break them. Go! Before word gets back that your alive." 

Not friendlies then. Neal's mind ran through possible escapes. Peter would be an option if it was just him. With Orion though they couldn't let them know. Too many questions that he couldn't answer. 

His mind went to the safe houses in the area. Sunday was close. Mozzie would kill him if he ever found out that Orion was a spook. It might be their best shot. 

Before he could grab Orion the man was already disappearing. Neal could hear Peter calling his name as he tried to go after the other. It was too late. Orion was gone. 

"Damn it," he swore under his breath. 

The figures he had seen but could not quite make out were leaving after Orion. He got why the man had done it. As it stood then Neal was a liability with his shoulder. On top of that Peter was there. If he got involved he would have to hold back so not to blow his nonviolent cover. 

He was startled out of his thoughts were startled when Peter came up to his side. A frown marred the other's face as he inquired, "Neal, who was that?"

Neal slipped the glasses into his pants pocket as he answered, "An old friend."

"Care to elaborate, Neal?"

Neal shook his head but as his left hand found his other pocket he froze. There was a piece of paper that wasn't there before. 

Orion... the man must have snuck it into his pocket during the bear hug. He should have known. His friend wasn't known for being physical. 

Pulling out the paper he opened it to find a single word. Burton. For a moment Neal could only blink stupidly at the paper. Then he groaned. 

Jack Button was a conman that he knew well. Not from his own time as a conman but from Sarah. His ex partner hated her father for leaving her. He didn't blame her for her anger. Being left was not something one could forget. Nor was being forgotten. 

Neal stated drawing Peter's attention, "I may have a lead on our mystery thief. Seems my contact came through after all."


	8. Meeting part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Linoria: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoy it.

Neal's POV 

He sat typin away at the laptop that the FBI had given him. Peter was hovering over him with a frown but Neal ignored him. If Burton was in town he needed the proof and it was in the video. 

Neal was going through every program he knew to get through the blocked feed. It was times like this he wished he kept up his computer skills. Since becoming a conman he kept basic skills with hacking he didn't learn anything new. Instead he focused on learning to forge. 

Finally as he shifted into a newer program he cracked it. The video showed Burton going through the museum and making off with the artifact. It was enough to let Selina go. 

He leaned back in his chair. Finally proof. Peter would be proud of what he did. Or he would question where he learned to do that because Neal Caffery hated computers. 

He heard the door open and turned to find Peter watching him. The question in his eyes was not hidden. 

After taking a deep breath he said, "I have our guy. His name as I know him is Jack Burton. He's a conman that mostly focuses on stealing and very little in the area of forging. No doubt he recognized Kyle and used her as a scapegoat."

Neal would need to contact the fences in the area. Burton wouldn't risk taking it with him. Not with the FBI snooping around. 

He also knew there was a danger for anyone going after the man. Burton wasn't particularly violent but would fight tooth and nail to get away if cornered. Surprise and caution would be there best weapons here. 

A lightbulb went off. Neal occasionally did fence work when money was tight. If Mozzie vouched for him then he could bypass going through his other contacts. That would mean going through Mozzie though. 

Another lightbulb went off. He might have an easier option. Matthew Keller to the criminal underworld was an arms dealer, thief, and fence. He was established as such all over the States. 

"Neal!"

Neal looked up surprised by the short demanding call. Peter sighed, "I called your name three times. What's wrong?"

Neal said pulling out his phone, "I have an idea on how to trap him. A friend of mine might be able to act as a fence in order for us to trap Burton. You won't be able to go after him otherwise he won't agree to it."

There was a good chance Matthew wouldn't agree to it anyways. Still it was worth a try. 

Under Peter's watchful gaze he sent off a quick message. It wasn't even two minutes later that he recieved a reply. 

Will put feelers out. -MK. 

That took care of that problem. With any luck Matthew will make contact with Burton. He knew that his handler didn't like the man anymore than Neal did. 

Neal stated with a grin, "My friend is in. He will get back to me on when and where."

Peter nodded and said, "I will let Miss Kyle know. Neal does she knew you from somewhere?"

Neal shook his head and replied honestly, "Neal Caffery and Selina Kyle have never worked together or met before yesterday."

Peter nodded but didn't seem quite convinced. He stated carefully, "Its not Mozzie. Otherwise you would have just said so. Do I want to know who it is?"

Neal quipped back with a grin, "Probably not."

A tight smile crossed Peter's face. It seemed things were slowly getting back to normal between them. 

Selina came back to the office later that day. This time however she was not alone. A familiar black haired young woman was with her. Neal's heart stopped at the sight. Cass... oh he was a dead man walking. 

The glare Cassandra gave him was almost enough to send him running. In an FBI office however there were only a handful of places he could go to. Why in the name of God had Selina called her? Was she trying to kill him?

Cassandra marched right past Peter and straight for Neal. Her face was stormy with anger and hurt. 

Neal winced as she grabbed his right arm and hauled him down the stairs. The jolting it caused on his shoulder made him see stars. It took all of his willpower not to hurt her. 

Then again if he tried she could do more damage to his shoulder than he could afford. As it was now he could use to fight but only just. Damaging it further would make him a liability. If that happened and the FBI found out he would be back in prison before he could say oops. 

Once they were past the door she shoved him against the wall. In the office Neal could see several agent stop to stare. Diana and Jones moved to intervene when Neal shook his head. This was not something he wanted them to hear. 

Cass snarled, "Do you know how much trouble you caused everyone by leaving? What the hell were you thinking?"

"That I wasn't needed," he countered coldly, "that I could do more good out in the world than in Gotham. Without being tied to the vigilantes."

"As a thief?!"

Neal sighed, "Not at first. Neal Caffery didn't become my identity until five years ago. Cass," he looked around noting Peter heading their way, "This isn't the place for this. No one here knows about my past. Honestly I would like to keep it that way."

Cassandra's green eyes widened as she let him go. The full weight of his words sunk in. 

No one knew him as Richard Grayson. On top of that there was an unknown identity between Grayson and Caffery. 

Briefly his thoughts went to the he implanted deep within the League and the Batcave's computers. It would only become apparent if he did not send a code once a month to it. In his mind he thanked his lucky stars that he was allowed access to a computer in prison. 

If he died he didn't want them forever wondering. Even when they pulled apart he still loved his family. To an orphan family meant everything. It just didn't feel as if they felt the same way towards him. Instead he felt more of an outsider to them. It was why he left. 

She however wouldn't leave him be without some clue. So he hinted as Peter walked up, "Tell Barbara to look at the old files. There might be something there that wasn't before."

Her eyes widened but Neal was pushing himself off the wall. Peter asked concern lacing his tone, "Are you okay?"

Neal only nodded. Briefly he glanced over his shoulder at the one he considered a sister. 

She had not changed at all since he left. Had any of them? 

They wouldn't have a reason to. They didn't know why he left. The likelyhood of them giving up after awhile was strong. He wasn't one of the leaders. Or an heir like Damien.

Peter led him back in. Neal didn't look at Cassandra again. This wasn't over but he knew they would gather information. At least for the time being. 

Chuck's POV 

No matter how long he was a spy he didn't think he would get used to Sarah pulling him down to Castle during work hours. Thankfully Morgan would cover for him. Otherwise he would be in trouble. 

Things were slightly more insane in the Buymore than normal. That morning Casey said he was going to take some time off. Chuck's handler said he had a personal issue he needed to take care of. 

Chuck didn't have any reason to deny the request. In the entire time he knew his handler Casey never took a day off. 

As soon as he granted the request Casey was gone. Sarah thought it was strange but she told him to let it go. If Casey wanted to take some time off then that was his choice. 

This wasn't why he was dragged before Beckman. The General said as he entered, "Bartowski, I need you and your team to head to New York. An FBI agent has uncovered a retired agent's id. We need your team to handle the situation."

Sarah asked mirroring his thoughts, "Why send us? Normally you would just pull the agent. Or you would a single agent to deal with the issue. Why send our team?"

Beckman seemed to debate with herself. It was rare to see this in the woman. Whoever this agent was they were important. 

Hazel eyes met brown as she said, "He has ties to Orion," Chuck sucked in a breath, "On top of that he works as a criminal consultant for the FBI. Before this he was to have a commutation hearing in few days. It would be whether or not he was released from his radius of two miles. Due to this incident the hearing has been put on hold."

Chuck asked curious, "Why would a retired agent become a criminal? Why are we helping him if he is one?"

Beckman responded coldly, "This agent has earned his commutation. Yes he has done some things that I wouldn't approve of. It was his choice and from the reports I have received he has changed. The FBI has given the spark of life that was missing. So yes, you will stop this agent."

Sarah said her eyes narrowing, "There is something you are not saying."

Beckman's eyes narrowed as she said, "Ring members were seen nearby. Your team has the most experience. If you see them take them out."

He glanced at Sarah who nodded. They had to go if Ring was involved. There were too many variables to leave it to another team. 

Chuck straightened and said, "We will leave for New York immediately."


	9. Meeting part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. Its going to be a party here soon. 

AziAchillesJackson: thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it. 

Neal's POV 

Neal unwillingly let Peter drop him off at June's. He would rather have spent another night at Matthew's but Peter wouldn't hear of it. 

Not unless Neal explained to him why he was avoiding Selina and Cassandra. That was about as likely as Neal telling him that he was Richard Grayson. 

Once safely inside his apartment he checked it. Once he was sure that he was alone Neal pulled out the sunglasses that Orion had given him. 

They were heavier than usual glasses. He pressed along the sides looking for any hidden compartments. Frustratingly there wasn't. 

There was something about the glasses that felt familiar. He was sure he had seen them before. There was only one way to find out. 

Neal put them up on and there was a scan of his retina. There was no going back at that point. Images began to flash before his eyes just like they had when he destroyed the Intersect the first time. 

When the images stopped he collapsed back onto the floor. The world went black. 

When Neal came back around he stayed still. He could hear voice around him. A hand on his neck was checking his pulse. The warmth of the hand was familiar. 

Opening his eyes he found green eyes staring down at him. The sunglasses had been removed. 

His breathing hitched as information in the form of pictures flashed before his eyes. 

Cassandra Cain designation assassin. Works in Gotham and has ties to Batman. Possible ties to Ring but not confirmed. 

He groaned as he felt the strain of the information, "Cass let me up."

Cassandra shook her head as she moved her hand from his neck to his chest as he tried to sit up. The information left him confused and with a pounding headache. That was not what he had expected of Orion. 

What the hell was his friend thinking sending him an Intersect? More importantly how the hell did Chuck deal with this several times a mission?

When he looked at the window he noticed it was nearing dawn. He had been out for several hours. 

Cassandra asked her tone holding a layer of warmth, "What the hell happened to you, Dick? I come to see where you live after Kyle told me where you live and find you passed out on the floor. I would expect this of Jason but not you." 

Neal groaned finally succeeding in pushing her off, "I'm fine," the way his head swam as he sat up told him he was not fine.

Cassandra's eyes narrowed at the way he swayed. Everything about his appearance would say he just got home. Despite the hour. There was no alcohol on his breath to suggest he had been drinking. 

She growled suddenly standing then held out her hand, "You're most certainly not fine, Dick. What the hell happened?"

He took it and allowed her to haul him to his feet. He swayed lightly on his feet. The Intersect was in him. 

A ringing was heard muffled by the cloth of his pants. Sighing he pulled out his phone. Mozzie's number popped up. 

He answered carefully, "Moz, what do you need?"

Mozzie said, "Neal I'm coming over. There is something I need to talk to you about."

He sighed glaring at Cassandra who was watching him with amused look, "Is it important, Moz? I have something of an unwelcome visitor."

"Yes," was the short reply. 

Neal's headed pounded like a horse was kicking him. He said in a low growl, "You will have to make it quick, Moz."

The door opened and in walked Mozzie. That he expected. What he didnt expect was the person that came in behind him.

Neal didn't have a moment to react as the man pulled out a gun and fired. The bullet hit his jacket just above the heart. Right where he had been shot seven years prior. 

The force of the shot sent him on his back. It knocked the breath from his lungs. His ears rang with the loudness of the shot.

Taking a breath he heard shouting as the ringing faded. Cassandra had a wrestled the gun away from Casey. The man scowled at her but his eyes were solely for Neal. 

Mozzie was pushing Neal jacket away to apply pressure to the nonexistent wound. For his part Neal, was already sitting up. The clink of metal was heard in the next moment. The bullet hit the hard wood floor. 

At first he thought that putting kevlar in his jacket wasn't a good idea. He considered as an added weight. Then he had almost taken a bullet right out of prison. Adjusting to the kevlar was a step he took. 

Now he was glad that Matthew insisted he wear it. Otherwise Casey would have killed him, again. 

Mozzie asked, "Neal, how?"

He replied, "A friend. Kevlar in the jacket."

Cassandra growled, "Why did you shoot him?"

Casey grunted, "He is supposed to be dead. How in the hell are you still alive, Larkin?"

Mozzie blinked in surprise and looked to Neal. Carefully Neal shook his head. Now was not the time or the place for such a question. 

"I shot you,' Casey snarled, "Twice!Chuckles saw you die. We saw your body."

Neal snarled back, "And the last time you shot me, I told you aim for the head. You cant seem to kill me. Can you Casey?"

Mozzie had to get between them to stop the bickering. It was then he looked up. The entire time he had not really looked at Casey's face. That was his mistake. 

Images that would have made the most hardened CIA agent sick flashed before his eyes. Innumerable people that Casey had killed. Some of them bad. Some of them because they knew too much. Information some he knew some he didnt came to him. 

John Casey  
Rank: Colonel.   
Current assignment: Protection and handler detail of the asset Intersect. 

Then came a brief overview of his kills and ties. It had been proven beyond a doubt that Casey had no ties to the Ring. The kill descriptions were brief but sickening. It left him feeling queasy both from the overload and seeing images he avoided for years. 

Mozzie inquired too loudly for Neal, "Neal? What's wrong?"

Neal didn't get to answer as another body dropped to the ground beside him. Casey growled pressing his fingers into Neal's neck, "You flashed. When the hell did you get one? Chin up. Havershim shut up."

Casey despite being a bastard and terrible with people knew when to withhold information. He raised his chin up carefully aware of the finger's at his throat. Neal couldn't fight off the NSA agent. His nerve damage was too severe. 

Mozzie who was about to say something closed his mouth. Cassandra hovered around them her green eyes holding barely worry. 

Casey removed his hand and said, "Your heart rate is through the roof, Larkin. Someone get me a cold wet towel and a tylenol. How did you get one, Larkin?"

Water began running and he whispered, "On the floor. A friend of a friend," a little louder he growled, "Bite me, Casey. That was a long time ago."

Casey didn't respond instead pushed his head down. A cold wet towel was dropped over the back of his neck. Then two pills were pushed into his hand by Mozzie. Neal took them without hesitation. 

A few minutes later the pain and nausea eased away. Casey was then on his feet hauling Neal up with him. 

The older agent growled, "Outside Larkin. You and I need to have a talk."

Cassandra snarled back, "I think not! Who the hell are you?!"

"Cass," he tried to diffuse the situation. 

"Shut it, Larkin!" 

"Quiet, Grayson!"

Nothing further could have been said as the door was kicked in. If things weren't bad enough, now Peter was here.


	10. Burn out part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. That he is. 

AziAchillesJackson: thanks for your review my friend. I'm so glad you like it. Oh the choas that ensues. 

white tiger freak: thanks for your review my friend. If it was Jason I think he would have shot more than once. 

Boxfin: thanks for your review my friend.

Peter's POV 

He was awakened out of a dead sleep by his phone. It was too early to be anything good. Worry filled him as he checked number. It was June. 

He answered his brow furrowing, "June what's wrong?"

"Peter! Shots have been fired upstairs!"

That had Peter sitting straight up and moving out of the bed. His movements woke Elizabeth. Her blue green eyes held worry. 

He ordered, "June listen to me. You need to get to cover. I will be there in a few moments. Do not come out of cover until an FBI agent comes to get you."

Elizabeth asked softly, "Peter, what is happening?"

He mouthed, "Shots, fired. Neal."

A hand went up to her mouth. She understood he had to leave. He had to get to Neal's. 

As soon as he hung up with June his next call was to Diana and Jones. They weren't far from Neal's. The moment the words shots fired left his mouth they were up and moving. 

It took too long for his peace of mind for Peter to get suited up. Jones would make the call to the SWAT team. It would take too long for them to mobilize. Peter, Diana, and Jones would enter alone. 

The drive to Neal's apartment was filled with nervousness and anxiety. Was Neal okay? Would he arrived to a homicide?

When he arrived Jones and Diana were already there. Their weapons were drawn and Peter did the same.

The first step was to clear the downstairs. They didnt need any susprirses. June was hiding in the backroom and silently they ordered her outside. 

Once she was safe they silently made their way upstairs. There were the familiar voice of Mozzie and Neal heard at the top of the stairs. 

"Outside Larkin. You and I need to have a talk."

Cassandra Cain snarled back, "I think not! Who the hell are you?!"

"Cass," that was Neal tried to diffuse the situation. 

"Shut it, Larkin!" 

"Quiet, Grayson!"

Peter nodded to them and held up three fingers. Two. One. They kicked in the door. 

What they found surprised him. Cain was standing in the kitchen. Mozzie was kneeling down next to Neal. There was a wet towel over the back of Caffery's neck. 

An unfamiliar brown haired man was on the other side of Neal. When Peter, Diana, and Jones came through all heads turned in their direction. He caught the twitch of the unknown's hand. It was as if he was reaching for a weapon. 

Jones ordered, "Hands in the air!"

Not a single person complied. Neal barley twitched at the order. Something was wrong. He knew Neal well enough that the other would have at least looked at him. 

Cassandra Cain raised her hands behind her a gun was on the counter. She stepped away from it and Diana moved to secure the weapon.

She stated nodding to the unknown man, "I took the weapon from that man. He was the one who shot at your CI."

Peter noticed that her green eyes held worry for Neal. He felt worry for his friend but he needed to finish securing the room. 

To the brown haired man he ordered, "On your feet."

Hazel eyes met Peter's light green. They were focused on Peter's service weapon. Slowly the man gained his feet. 

Peter nodded to Jones who went straight to the man. A quick pat down found no other weapons. Holstering his weapon Peter went to check on Neal. 

Mozzie shifted to allow Peter to kneel down. Neal was shaking and pale. It looked like he would be sick at any moment. His hands shook slightly but the way they were clenched said a lot. 

Mozzie admitted, "I'm not sure what's wrong with him, Suit. He saw Casey and it went downhill from there."

"Casey?"

Mozzie nodded towards the unknown brown haired man. Casey growled, "John Casey, NSA."

Neal sighed, "He is here about Kramer."

That's when things began to fall into place for Peter. The fake CIA badge must have put an alert out. CIA would have sent someone to investigate. 

This person didnt seem like an investigator. No, John Casey seemed more like someone you sent to handle a problem. Which explained the gunshots. 

Peter went to help Neal up only to notice a hole in his jacket just above Neal's heart. It was the same size of a nine millimeter bullet. 

Peter moved his jacket back trying to find any injury. The jacket felt heavier in his hands though.

Kevlar was his first thought. How Neal got ahold of it and put it in his jacket was the question. He would have noticed if the quality of the jackets changed. Neal was very particular about what he wore. 

"I learned my lesson from the first time I met, Casey," Neal answered his unasked question. 

They had a history but it didn't seem as if his friend was inclined to expand on it. Neal was more subdued than he was used to. 

When Peter finally caught Neal's eyes he saw only exhaustion and pain. Then the blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and Neal tumbled forward. On instinct Peter caught the dark haired man. 

"Boss, he clear," came Diana's assessment. 

Mozzie helped Peter bring Neal over to his bed. It didn't seem to have been slept in. Things weren't adding up. 

Neal wouldn't have just left another's house at this time. He would have stayed and commuted to the office from wherever he was at. 

Peter was sure that the jacket he was wearing was the same one from yesterday. What happened to the point where Neal wouldn't at least change clothes?

Keller's POV 

He stood outside of the house that Bryce stayed in. His asset had not checked in last night or this morning. It wasn't like Bryce to not check in. When he did miss a check in he always caught the next one. Something had happened. 

A little ways away from house stood the owner June Ellington. Even from his position across the street he could see that she was shaken. 

Slowly he walked over to her and inquired, "What's happened here? A friend of mine lives up there."

June's dark eyes met his as she replied, "Someone shot a gun up there. I dont know if anyone is hurt or not. Are you one of Neal's friends?"

Shots fired? Bryce would have called him if he was conscious. A quick scan of the area showed three FBI vehicles. One he noted was Peter Burke's. That would explain it. 

No ambulance however meant no one was injured. No coroner meant no one was dead. The FBI didn't know much about him so he couldn't go up there. Not until they came down at least. 

Playing the part of a concerned friend was no difficult task. He was concerned about Bryce. That man got into more trouble than any other agent. 

That was why Matthew insisted that Bryce have jackets lined with kevlar. If he was shot they would protect him. It was likely why there wasn't a coroner there. 

His eyes widened with shock when the door opened and John Casey walked out. It was no wonder shots were fired in the apartment. 

Casey and Bryce had turmoilous relationship. It seemed that everytime they met Casey shot Bryce. Every single time. 

Casey's hazel eyes met him. Then there was a short nod of acknowledgement. They knew each other from a handful of missions that they worked together on. That had been before Bryce. Before the Intersect project. 

Matthew wasn't stupid. He knew more than most agents about what happened in that project. Even as Bryce's handler he wasn't allowed the full knowledge. Not until Bryce deigned him with an answer. 

Peter Burke was the next out. Upon seeing Matthew he left his agents to deal with Casey and made his way over. It seemed the agent remembered him. 

June inquired worriedly, "How is Neal? Is anyone hurt?"

Burke answered truthfully, "Neal is upstairs sleeping. It does not appear that he slept in his bed last night. It seems that he had the foresight to have someone put kevlar into his jacket. While I approve I wish he had trust me with the information."

Burke's light green eyes met Matthew's hazel eyes. Burke said coolly, "You're the one that Neal stayed with. Matt?"

Matthew stuck his hand out as he replied, "Matthew Keller. I'm one of Neal's friends."

Burke sighed, "He hasn't spoken of you before. The first time I heard of you was when I showed up at your apartment."

Matthew sighed tiredly, "That was his choice. I was concerned when he didn't call me. It seems I was right to be concerned."

"He passed out and is sleeping off the night's excitement. Does Mozzie know you?"

Matthew nodded. He and Mozzie knew of each other. Mozzie tolerated him for Neal without knowing why. 

Matthew's cover was that he was an art thief and arms dealer. Keller was well known throughout the criminal underworld. If Burke dug into his past he wouldn't be surprised. The main issue would be the arms dealer background. Neal didn't do guns but Bryce Larkin did. 

Burke ordered, "Go. I'll be up in a moment."

Matthew didn't need to he told twice. He needed to check on Bryce before this went any further.


	11. Burn out part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Boxfin: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoy it. 

white tiger freak: thanks for your review my friend. I was reading one where he wasn't a criminal. It got me thinking what if he was a good guy. Then I remembered the request I recieved and now here we are. 

AziAchillesJackson: thanks for your review my friend. The facepalm of not realizing this sooner. 

Just a heads up guys updates are going to be slow. I broke my collarbone and have at least three more weeks. 

Keller's POV 

Getting to Larkin' apartment only took a moment. It felt much longer to the trained agent. His agent had the dangerous habit of getting himself shot. 

At the bottom of the stairs he passed two women. One he recognized immediately as Selina Kyle. Bryce had mentioned that she was in town. They seemed to have some kind of past but he couldn't find the connection when he dug. 

The second one he knew from the agency. Cassandra Cain was one of the best killers in the world. Then she joined the vigilante group in Gotham. No one was quite sure why. Not that they were complaining. It was one less mess for the agency. 

Officially the CIA and the rest of the government didn't approve of vigilantes. They would try to "capture" them. 

Unofficially they looked the other way as long as the vigilantes didn't interfere in their work. The CIA avoided Gotham but unfortunately they could not do the same for the other hotspots. When they were their they turned a blind eye to the vigilantes who protected the cities. 

He barely withheld a side as he let them pass. Then he made finished the track his thoughts returning to Larkin. 

Matthew half the time wanted to lock the man in his apartment and never let him out. Realistically he knew that would only drive Larkin away. Which would make him run. 

Chasing Larkin had been difficult the first time. It took months for him to trust his handler even slightly. There were still times that his agent didn't trust him. One wrong move and Matthew would lose all the progress he made. 

When he opened the door he found Mozzie sitting in one of the chairs by Larkin's bed. Concern flashed through him as he saw how pale his agent was. He looked much healthier earlier. What had happened?

Mozzie growled at the sight of him. Larkin might trust him but his tiny friend did not. 

Matthew soothed, "Agent Burke let me in. What happened to him?"

Mozzie replied his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How did you hear about it? This just happened less than an hour ago."

"He didnt call me this morning," came his honest answer, "We keep in contact, Mozzie. I was worried when he didn't make his usual contact. What happened?"

There was a change about the smaller man. Worry in his eyes wasn't very well hidden. Despite their differences both of them cared about Larkin. 

"I brought in someone who owed me a favor," there was a darkness in his eyes, "I don't know how they knew each other. But he shot Neal. I didn't even know when he put kevlar in the jackets but that saved him. Without it he would have died before anyone arrived."

So that was how Casey ended up here. That was better than he could have hoped. It meant agents weren't searching for Larkin. 

Matthew questioned as he moved to stand by Larkin's side, "What else is wrong? Why is he so pale?"

Mozzie answered honestly, "I'm not sure. He saw John and seized up. I've never seen him do that before."

That was strange. Larkin didn't have a history of seizures or epilepsy. It was something that would have made it self know before now. It would explain the paleness. 

Reaching over he gripped the man's wrist. He could feel the other's pulse. It flittered unequally and fast. It wasn't worrying but he would keep an eye on his asset. 

"Flashed," interrupted his thoughts. What?

He blinked not understanding and Mozzie continued, "John said that Neal flashed."

Flashed. That didn't make any sense. Flash was a term used for Intersect assets. 

Bryce wasn't an Intersect, he had sent it to his college friend. Sending it destroy the computer that it was sent on; using it did the same thing. There was no way Larkin had an Interest. 

Even as his mind tried to deny it the rational part if him was putting the symptoms together. The words rang true despite the impossibility of it. 

Footsteps interrupted to his thoughts. Unsurprisingly it was Burke. They had only met once before this. Matthew knew that his cover would be tested soon. It held up to the paranoid con man's scrutiny. The FBI couldn't be any worse than that. 

Burke questioned, "How is he?" 

"Nothing's changed," answered Mozzie. 

There was something odd in Burke's voice. Concern was there but that wasn't all. It made Matthew turn frowning. 

In the agent's hands was a photograph. Immediately he spied Larrkin the oldest of the group. He had a bright grin on his face. His arm was slung over a grumpy looking child. They almost looked as if they were brother. 

To his trained eyes he noticed the difference between that smile and the smile he normally saw. It was less forced and truly happy.

The photo was taken before the man joined the CIA. Every agent had heard of Larkin and his exploits before they finished training. That was it though. Just his accomplishments. No one knew anything about him from before. 

Matthew asked holding out his hand, "May I?"

Cautiously and with a good deal of suspicion Burke gave him the photo. Examining each person closer he began to put names to the faces. They were older now but there was no mistaking it. 

These were the Wayne children. The grumpy one was Damien Wayne. After identifying all of them and finding one look left he knew why there was so much secrecy. Bryce Larkin was actually Richard Grayson. 

As much as the revelation should have shocked him; it didnt. It explained so much of Larkin's behavior and knowledge. 

Matthew handed the photo back to Burke. They both had questions but the one with the answers was unconscious. It was a waiting game from here. 

Neal's POV 

Coming to he was surprised that he didn't have any nightmares. They had been getting worse since the kidnapping of Elizabeth. The nightmares weren't really dreams but memories. 

Being in the FBI he had lucky that so far he had not been shot; shot at but never actually hitting him. Every time though it would dredge up memories of Casey or the Ring shooting him. 

Neal opened his eyes as he sat up on his bed. The room was alight by sunlight. Familiar snoring could be heard from the couch. It made him smile slightly. Mozzie had stayed with him despite their disagreements. 

Movement could be heard inside the kitchen just beyond his line of sight. Palming the knife he kept under his pillow he stood. The first thing he noted was that he was still in his clothes from the day before. 

Silently he peaked around the wall to find Matt cooking. With a sigh he placed the knife dow before questioning, "What are you doing here, Matt?"

The force with which Matt turned around had to give him whiplash. Wild hazel met blue. Then they softened when they recognized him. 

Matt reprimanded without any heat, "You shouldn't sneak up on people. It's a good way to get hurt."

"I could say the same for you, Matt," he snarked back easily. 

Neal's head still felt heavy from flashing earlier. He felt a sense of relief that he didn't flash at the sight of Matt. Three in one day would not have been good for his health. 

Matt he noticed had three plates set out. It was then that Neal could hear the water in the bathroom. 

"Its the Suit." 

That almost made him chuckle. While Matt and Mozzie could not stand each other both called Peter, Suit. 

Neal knew Peter well enough to know why he was there. Why Matt was there remained the question. 

Matt ordered calmly placing a plate of eggs on the table, "Eat. I came by when you didnt call. With everything that's happened recently I was worried."

There was honesty in the hazel gaze. Matt cared more than most handlers did about their assets. For the most part he treated Neal like a friend. 

That in itself had forged a strong bond between them. His bond with Peter had been strong but since the incident with the treasure it wasn't as strong as before. 

Neal said as he picked at the eggs, "I'm guessing you know who's in town then," there was a sharp nod, "He caught me off guard."

Matthew's head shot up when the water turned off in the bathroom. Peter walked out noting both men staring at him. 

Neal was the first to turn back to his food. The room was uncomfortably silent save for Mozzie's snoring. 

"Neal, when we took John Casey away last night he called his director. As an active duty agent we couldn't hold him. You are not to wander around by yourself. I don't want to take the chance that he will try again."

Neal argued, "Peter he knows that you know he's out there. There's no way that he's stupid enough to try again."

A fierce glare was his answer. There would be no arguing with Peter. After he finished eating he was forced to shower and change. Even with all that happened there was still a job to do. 

The look Matt gave him let him know their talk wasn't over. He would not be surprised if he came back to find Matt arguing with Mozzie later.


	12. Burn out part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

Guest: thanks for your review, my friend. Sorry, it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. 

Peter's POV 

"I know you're afraid but we can't hide in this closet forever. I also do NOT want to be caught in an FBI supply closet with you, Larkin."

Peter paused in his walk past the supply closet. The file on the case he was working lay loosely in his hands. 

That voice was familiar. What was the NSA agent still doing here?

A familiar voice growled, "Casey, get the fuck off. You're heavy," there was shuffling heard. 

Why was Neal in one of the supply closets? Why was he even in the same building as the man who tried to kill him just hours before?

"I'm heavy? Who is that eats like a king? Be glad you didn't get that crummy ass apartment the feds tried to put you in."

Those two sounded like an old married couple. It seemed Neal had a history with Casey. 

Peter decided he didn't want to know what was happening behind that door. There were things that no one wanted to know. Neal Caffery's current love life was one of them. 

Neal's POV 

Wincing he sat up as Casey rolled off of him. His shoulder ached painfully from the way he landed. Maybe pushing Casey into a supply closet had not been his best plan. 

Casey growled, "Larkin if you ever do that again, I'll be sure to kill you. This time I'll make sure you don't come back."

He didn't doubt it. Casey didn't make false threats. If he wanted someone dead they would be. Bryce Larkin had felt that determination before and it killed him. Only for traitors to drag him back into the land of the living. 

Neal rose to his feet mindful of his aching shoulder and looked outside. The hallway was clear this time of his meddling sister. 

Cass was just like the rest of them. Stubborn to a fault but loyal to the family. She only wanted him to return or at the very least find out why he left. 

Neal wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't avoid her forever. However, he would avoid her as long as he could. With any luck, she would not get his father to come. There would be no keeping his secrets if Bruce Wayne came to town. 

A hard shove pushed him through into the hall. Casey followed out and growled, "To your office now, Larkin. I'm escorting you there since you only seem to cause trouble."

A hand enclosed around his collar and began to push him towards the office. Eyes were on them the moment Casey pushed him through the door. 

His collar was released and Neal went to his desk with a glare. Arguing with the NSA agent in front of everyone would only arise suspicion. No one knew of his past with the agency and that's how he liked it. 

The suspicious look from Casey said he had not fooled the other. Dropping his hat onto the desk Neal sat. With everything that had happened his mind was in disarray. If he wasn't careful then he would give everything away. 

Looking up towards Peter's office he could see Cass talking to him. Even without being able to hear what was being said he could tell it was not a happy conversation. Her body language was tense and angry. 

Jones said drawing Neal's attention to him, "They are arguing about you. Cain wants you pulled from the investigation but she won't say why."

He could guess why. Previous association with Selena Kyle could make him a liability if it was in fact her. There was no possibility that Cass could know about his association with Burton. 

Diana said, "Burton was seen last night around another museum. We warned the Director this morning but they don't believe that he is a threat."

Of course, they didn't. Burton was one of the most skilled conmen he came across. He could fool most people into thinking that he was harmless. 

Neal replied, "Its because he is a conman. There are those that have an easy-going attitude. It makes it easier for others to trust them. He's one of those people."

"Like yourself, Caffery," Jones quipped. 

Jones wasn't wrong. With the way he set up his identity he was easy going. If provoked however he could cold and serious, like Bryce. 

Diana questioned carefully, "Caffery what did you do to piss off that NSA agent?"

"I'm not sure. He seems to have mistaken me for someone else," he lied. 

If they knew the truth they wouldn't trust him ever again. Things he had done weren't easily forgiven even amongst his fellow agents. It was why he worked solo until he died a second time. 

Casey he could see was watching them from across the room. Neal had the feeling that the older agent wouldn't let him out of his sight. This could be troublesome with his work. 

Peter's door slammed open and a very pissed off Cassandra Cain left. Her eyes met his and Neal could feel the blood leave his face. 

Peter what in the name of God did you say to her? Her eyes met his a murderous aura coming off of her. Whatever his handler had said it brought back the assassin within his sister. Something not even Dick had seen in years leading up to his disappearance. 

Peter came out and gave Neal a double finger point. With a sigh, Neal stood. This wasn't going to end well but he followed the order. 

As soon as Neal entered, Peter closed the door. Whatever he had to say he didn't want the other's to hear. 

Peter said as he came around to his chair, "With the information you gave us on Burton we were able to set up a meeting between the two of you. You will be acting as a fence."

Neal nodded. Normally he would act as a buyer but Mozz had taught him how to be a fence. 

"Why aren't we in the conference room with the team?"

"Because of Miss Cain," answered Peter, "Right now she threatens this operation with her stubbornness. Diana is going to keep her away from the operation while the rest of us go after Burton."

Neal nodded. That made sense. Cass would try to make their lives hard. She wouldn't let him do his job the way he was supposed to. Especially when she found out about his scars. 

Peter moved around the desk with the key to his anklet in hand. He lifts the leg of his pants to allow Peter to unlock his anklet. Out of his handler's came a familiar watch. 

Neal slipped it onto his wrist tightening. Peter said clapping him on the shoulder, "Just confirm that it's the real thing. We will take it from there. Do not let your guard down."

Neal nodded. He had to be very careful here. Burton knew about Bryce Larkin. If he recognized Neal things could go south fast. 

Peter's POV 

Miss Cain's concerns about Neal were valid. There was more going on here than he knew. Ever since Kyle had come into the picture Neal had been acting strange. 

A file lay on his desk given to him by Jones before Cain had interrupted him. They were able to find out about Matthew Keller. He had to wonder how Neal got mixed up with the man. 

Keller was a conman just as Caffery was. The differences between the two men were as wide as the Grand Canyon. 

Neal was a non-violent criminal who hated guns. Keller, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He was thought to have ties with arms dealers all over the United States. There were rumors that he had killed one of his own men for thinking he dropped his passport on a job. 

Neal normally wouldn't go near such a person. His hatred of guns was ever-present. 

There was something he was missing here. Nothing about this situation made any sense. 

From Neal being around Matthew Keller. To this unknown relationship with John Casey. What the hell was he missing?

Experience taught him that confronting Neal would only give him half-answers. If he wanted the truth then he would have to work most of it out himself. Starting with the clue he had overheard. Larkin.


	13. Cooperation part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

Kitten6168: thanks for your review, my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Peter will be uncovering more and more. Even as Neal tries to prevent it. 

white tiger freak: thanks for your review, my friend. You got one of them right. There is certainly someone new coming in to play. But if I told you now that would ruin all the fun. So you will just have to wait and see. 

Sorry if anyone seems to OOC. 

Neal's POV 

Burton's meeting place was just a rundown apartment. It was inconspicuous and a perfect meeting ground. If it was anyone else he would suspect a trap. A bullet to be meant for his chest. 

That was not Burton's style, however. He like Neal did not like to use guns. It was the one thing about him that Neal could respect. 

Still, he checked the area around the building for someone to be waiting. Even with the FBI watching, he could not afford to be caught off guard. Not in this instance. There was too much at stake for him not to double-check. 

Neal found the perimeter clear of any ambushes. He slowly made his way inside. Two people were on the far right. They didn't give him any acknowledgment as he made his way up the stairs. 

He knocked on the designated door and waited. Not even a moment later the door opened. Jack Burton stood in front of him. 

The man had not changed much since the last time he had seen him. There was more grey in his hair but he still looked only a few years older than Peter. Hazel eyes widened with surprise. 

Neal carefully did not show his own recognition on his face. This was going to end badly. 

Burton said, "You must be the fence. Come in."

The man moved to the side to allow Neal in. The younger man took even steps forward. Hesitation could give the whole sting away. 

The apartment itself was bare with a simple wooden table. On it was the Egyptian artifact. Without examining it he could guess it was from the King Tut era. 

Burton questioned moving into the small kitchen area, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks," he replied as he moved over to the table. 

Moving around the table he examined the artifact. The gold looked to be real but the real test would come later. 

He only had a few experiences with Egyptian artifacts but by all appearances it was real. Querying over his shoulder, "May I?"

"Go ahead," came the short reply as the man poured himself a drink. 

Neal picked the artifact up testing it in his hands. The weight was certainly right to be made out of gold. Carefully he went through each of the tests that would determine if a metal and gems were authentic or not. 

Silently he thanked Mozzie for all of the training. CIA didn't prepare one to be a thief. Or to catch them. 

Agencies liked to think they knew all the tricks. It was thieves like Mozzie that always had one more trick. That last trick that would surprise even the most seasoned investigator. 

Every test that he did come back the same. It was real. That meant Burton truly did try to frame Selina. 

"You know the person I talked to called you, Halden," came Burton's voice from behind him. Neal slowly turned to face him the artifact still heavy in his hands, "However you and I both know differently. Don't we Larkin?"

Damn. It seemed he did recognize Neal. With the watch recording everything that was being said he was in trouble. 

Neal said with a shake of his head in warning, "Its Nick Halden actually. This is real. What are you looking for it to be sold at?"

The man's eyes went down to the watch on Neal's wrist. If he was a lesser man he would have tugged at his sleeve. Instead, he stood stock still not moving away or forward. 

Burton asked his hazel eyes flashing with anger, "CIA? Does Sarah know I'm here?"

"FBI. And no. I haven't had contact with Sarah in a long time."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. In those few seconds, Neal could hear footsteps coming towards the door. Slowly he stepped away from the door and Burton. 

Burton growled angrily, "You turned Fed? What the hell Larkin?" 

As the footsteps got closer Neal realized something was wrong. They were too light to Peter and the FBI. One set was closer than the other set. Could Cass have intercepted his watch transmission? 

The footsteps stopped right outside the door. There wasnt even any warning as the door was kicked open. Cassandra marched in her blazing green eyes on the two conmen. 

Neal began carefully, "Cass..."

She didn't give him a chance to finish. Instead, she lunged at Burton and had him by the collar.

FBI trained for long runs but nothing compared to the Bats training. The family could run and climb their way across cities all night long if needed. It was part of their duty and each of them had accepted this duty when they started their training. 

It would have been a miracle if Diana was able to chase her all the way here. Then again she was probably just downstairs with Peter. 

Cass had not yet released her captive her green eyes burned fiercely into the older man's. Neal tried to reason, "Cass you can't hurt him. That's not how things are done here."

She growled angrily back at him, "He was going to set you up, Dick. The moment that you were given out as the fence he was going to set you up."

That seemed more like Burton's style. It didn't surprise him at all considering Neal was an FBI consultant now. During his time with Peter, he had made a lot of enemies. Burton could have gotten into contact with any number of them. 

Neal asked even as he picked up the heavy footfalls of the FBI, "Who have you sent after me Jack?"

The brown-haired man replied with a false smile, "You betrayed us, Larkin. All I did was push someone who was already looking for you in the right direction. Wilkes."

That wasnt possible Ryan Wilkes was in prison. At the same time, he could see the truth in Burton's face. He wasnt lying. 

If having his family in New York wasnt bad enough. Now he had Wilkes to deal with as well. Things could not possibly get any worse. 

Any further communication between Neal and Burton was interrupted by the FBI storming in. Peter let Jones put cuffs on Burton instead of choosing to check on him. 

Burton said as Jones pushed him past, "You should have stayed away, Larkin."

Then he was gone leaving Neal with the FBI. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his side. The threat was clear. 

They both knew that he would do whatever it took to save himself. It was part of being a conman. Look after themselves before anyone else. It was why he had been caught. 

Despite everything that had happened he was still the boy who wanted to help people as Robin. That part of him was what influenced him into helping the FBI. 

Peter asked checking him over, "Neal are you okay? What did he mean by that?"

Neal said carefully, "He knew me a time I wish to forget. Peter, he knew exactly who I was when I was set up as the fence."

"A leak?"

No. It had to have been Sarah or even Chuck. Both would have pictures of him somewhere. Both had ties to Burton. 

Chuck's POV 

After landing that morning in New York he and Sarah had gone straight to their hotel. Alex and Morgan had insisted on coming despite Chuck's objects. They chose to do reconnaissance on the FBI building. 

Once their stuff was settled Sarah and Chuck had checked in with them. The only thing they had to report was that Agent Burke's team had left. They had been given very specific instructions to avoid that particular agent and his team. They were only to approach if lives were at stake. 

Their main point of contact would be with an Agent Phillip Kramer. According to Beckman that was the one threatening the retired agent. 

Chuck and Sarah stepped out onto the White Collar floor. Agents were all busy as they walked into the office. They seemed to have something important going on. 

When Chuck looked up he found a grey-haired man with blue-green eyes staring down at them. At that moment the Intersect information flashed before his eyes. 

Phillip Kramer  
Age: 56  
Agent Phillip Kramer has been a special agent for the FBI. A member of the DC art crimes division he takes on cases of theft and forgeries. Mentored Agent Peter Burke. He has level 4 security clearance. No known ties to the Ring.

So this was the man they were meant to stop him from investigating. There was a fierceness in the blue-green eyes that reminded Chuck of Casey. This was not someone who would give up so easily. 

Sarah said drawing him from his thoughts, "I am Agent Sarah Carmichael and this is Agent Charles Carmichael. We are here to speak with Agent Kramer."

An agent pointed up to the conference room as he said, "He's up there."

Chuck and Sarah both made their way up the stairs. Blue-green eyes followed their progress coldly. 

Kramer held out his hand when they stood before him, "I am Special Agent Phillip Kramer how can I help you?"

Chuck said taking the hand and shook it, "Agent Charles Carmichael. We are here for a confidential reason with the CIA. Is there a place we can talk without being overheard?"

"Yes follow me."

They went into the conference room after kicking out the man's agents. Chuck and Sarah both sat on one side of the table. Kramer sat on the other side.

He inquired coldly, "What do you need?"


	14. Cooperation part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review, my friend. Things are certainly about to get interesting. 

Chuck's POV 

Chuck replied trying to control his annoyance, "We are here about the CIA badge you found. The CIA wants you to back off of the agent."

Kramer looked at him with suspicion. Alarm bells were going off in the younger's head. 

Kramer replied, "I think someone has you and your agency fooled. It's not an agent that I am investigating. It's a CI who has a track record of fooling people."

Well, that didnt work. A frown crossed his face. What to do now?

Sarah said, "We know about his past. The orders remain the same, however. Back off Agent Kramer."

For a moment it seemed as if the FBI agent would do as he was told. Then the brought out a file. It wasnt overly thick but Chuck could see the outline of a badge. The agent's badge. 

They weren't supposed to investigate who but he was curious. More often than not they disobeyed Beckman. This was going to turn into one of those times. They just had to know who they were working with. Possibly against depending on who it was. 

Kramer affirmed, "The badge does say CIA. However, I have seen what this man can do. He is one of the best forgers in the world. The name he currently gives by is Neal Caffery."

Images flashed before his eyes. Ones that he was familiar and should not have been possible. 

Neal Caffery was the reinvention of the life of Bryce Larkin. Images of him being saved from the Intersect 2.0 room. It took then weeks to put the man back together. 

That he chose to become an art forger almost immediately upon waking. As soon as he woke up he broke out of the facility that saved him. 

From there Matthew Keller was assigned to be his handler. Then proceeded to chase Bryce all around the world. 

It was true that Bryce had become a criminal. Eventually, he was caught by the FBI. 

He was given four years in a maximum-security prison. Three months left on that sentence he broke out. Then he was caught once again on the same day. 

Bryce as Neal Caffery then offered the man who caught him a deal. Help catching criminals for getting out of prison. Currently was serving a four-year sentence as a CI for the FBI. Never would he had considered that the CIA would catch up to him. 

It was little wonder why Beckman didnt want them looking into this further. They were close to Bryce. They thought he had died that night. 

He had to be sure of what he saw was the truth. The Intersect had never lied to him before but he couldn't believe what it was telling him. It just couldn't be right. 

Quietly he inquired holding out his hand, "May I see the badge? I will be able to confirm whether or not it is real."

Kramer frowned but opened the folder. The elder man knew they were his best option in determining if the id was fake or real. He couldn't arrest Neal for forging the id without proof. 

The badge was pushed across to him and he picked it up. The feel of the fabric was right. As was the hologram on the outside. 

When he flipped it open he saw a very familiar face of Bryce Larkin staring back. It was his old CIA badge and picture. He looked significantly less worn in the picture. 

Next to him, Sarah sucked in a breath. She didnt have the Intersect as he did. So the name Neal Caffery meant absolutely nothing to her. 

He affirmed, "This is most certainly a real id. I'm sorry to say this Agent Kramer but you will have to stop your investigation immediately."

The man snapped back, "And if I refuse?"

Chuck sat straighter in his chair as he replied, "Then it will go into my report and you will be forced to return to DC without Mr. Caffery. This is not a threat but a promise Agent Kramer. If you in any way endanger our agent you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Crystal clear Agent Carmichael."

Neal's POV 

Their arrival back at the agency was met with uneasy reception. All eyes were on the conference room. It seemed someone had come while they were gone and they were talking to Kramer. 

Whoever they were though they were gone. Neal could see that the older agent was packing up his things. 

Something had changed in the time that they were gone. What could make him pack up his bags like this?

Peter ordered stiffly, "Stay here a moment Neal."

Peter went up the stairs and into the conference room. The other agents went back to their normal duties. Those who had just finished the sting went to fill out reports.

Neal should be following their lead but he hated reports. The agents knew that he was always one of the last to fill them out. That Peter more often than not sent them back to be corrected. 

He watched as Peter spoke with Kramer from the doorway. There was a pissed off look in the elder's eyes. Whatever had been done did not make him happy. Good. 

Then Kramer moved past Peter and down the steps. When he stood in front of Neal the man said, "You have powerful friends, Mr. Caffery. But they can't protect you forever. When they cant I'll be there to bring you back to DC."

"Good luck with that," he snarked back. 

The glare he received made it worth the trouble he had with the man. Inside he was curious to know who helped him. It couldn't have been Matt. His handler purposely stayed away from the agency. He didnt want to blow either of their covers. 

No one else knew who he was or cared enough to stop Kramer. There had to be something he was missing here. Nothing was coming to him about who could have done this. 

Most of the agency thought he was dead. So they couldn't have helped him unless told someone but that was unlikely. She barely tolerated him once he ran from the medical facility. 

Only Cass and Selina from the Batfamily knew he was here. If they had told anyone else then the entire family would have converged on New York. He highly doubted that Kramer would have left the investigation so suddenly for them. If anything that would have made the man worse. 

Neal looked up as Peter gave him the double finger point. With a sigh, he went up to his handler's office. If he asked Neal could at least answer truthfully that he had no idea who made Kramer back off. 

Once he was in Peter's office the man said, "Apparently another agency has interfered in Phillip's investigation into you. They forced him to abandon it or risk his career."

If it was an agency then it had to be CIA. There was no doubt about it Beckman had gotten an alert on his id then sent someone to deal with it. With any luck, they would already be gone and not be waiting to speak to him or Matt.

If his luck held out whoever was here wasnt going to leave. He barely was able to keep from strangling his handler most days. 

Neal said taking a deep breath to calm himself, "That's good though. It means they can finally make a decision on my commutation."

Peter sighed, "They will reconvene in a few weeks. All the paperwork still has to go through. Neal, I have to know. What aren't you telling me about this?"

"Peter I have never lied to you," he admitted, "I won't start now. I can't tell you."

"Go home, Caffery."

Tim's POV 

When he got the call from Cass to look into the files Justice League he thought maybe someone had hacked it. It was something that was unheard of but it was extremely difficult. 

Cass refused to say what it was for only that it was important. When he found a file it wasnt a surprise. The fact that it was locked by a timed time lock was. If a passcode wasnt input once every two weeks the Justice League would get the file.

The only one of their crazy family that did such things was Dick. Then again his brother had been missing for over a decade now. The encryption was several years old and it didnt take much of an effort to break. 

The file was a set in report like messages. Normally he wouldn't mind this but something felt off. 

What he found in the reports shocked him to his very core. Before he even finished the first report he was sending off a message to Jason and Damien. They needed to be in New York now!

A/N so the Bryce Larkin information was added in one of the updates. Since Chuck hasn't heard of Neal Caffery since then it would not have been triggered.


	15. Cooperation part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

Brandy Nelson: thanks for your review, my friend. New York is about to get a lot more exciting that's for sure. Unpredictable bat family and a CIA agent that just wants his life to return to normal. He is beginning to realize that you cannot hide from your past forever. 

Neal's POV 

Running a hand through his hair he went up the stairs to his apartment. The day had been average once Kramer had left. The fact that the agent who was dead set on putting him in jail or on a flight to DC worried him. 

Something had happened that made Kramer back off. Or at the very make it look like he was back off. Not many people could do that and as far as he knew none of them were New York. 

Worry ate at his mind but he did his best to push it to the side. With Kramer out of the way, he could finally find out if he received his commutation. It wouldn't change his day to day activities. Working with Peter had given him a purpose that was missing. With or without his anklet he would still work for the FBI. 

As he stood in front of his apartment door he hesitated. He didnt know if he could face Matt right now. The man would have questions and he didnt have all of the answers. 

Part of him felt like he would be betraying Orion if he told Matt about him. From what he understood the man was considered to be dead by the CIA. If his own experiences taught him anything though; it was that just because you are declared dead doesn't mean you stay that way. 

When Peter told him to go home Neal decided to wander instead. He hoped if he was on the edge of his radius that Orion might drop by. The entire time he wandered he kept an eye out for a tail. 

It was all for naught. In the several hours that he had been wandering or stopping in different stores there wasnt a tail. There was no contact made by Orion either. 

The plan wasnt thought out or very smart of him. If Wilkes really was in town then the man could have kidnapped him. Again... the only real protection he had at the moment was the Intersect in his head. It wouldn't be much help considering he didnt even know how to use it.

It was almost dark now that he was back at June's. He didnt feel any better than when he left the FBI. 

With a sigh, he pushed on the door only to find it locked. A frown marred his face. His door shouldn't be locked. He kept it unlocked unless June wasnt going to be home. Even then it wasn't often that he locked it. 

Pulling out his keys he quietly unlocked the door. He almost wished he had allowed Matt to put a field box in here. He knew that Matt and Mozzie would not have locked the door. So whoever was in here wasnt one of his friends. That left Casey, Cass, or Selina. He truly hoped it was Selina. Already he was tired of dealing with Casey and Cass. 

Cautiously he entered his own apartment. His eyes scanning the room as he entered. What he saw made him freeze halfway in. 

Two familiar dark-haired men in his kitchen. The older of the two was Jason Todd who was glancing through his wine collection. At six years his junior Jason was more muscular and about three inches taller than Neal. Even when they were growing up the younger boy always seemed to be taller than him. 

Neal made a note to check that everything was still there when they left. Jason had a tendency to take things that weren't his. 

The younger who should only be 18 now was Timothy Drake. Out of all his siblings he was closest to Tim and Damien. They were the youngest of his brother's were the most like him. 

It took him a long moment for him to figure out why they were there. Cass must have given his message to Tim instead of leaving to check it out herself. 

Tim was the first to break the stunned silence, "Dick? So the file was real?"

Neal sighed as removed his jacket and loosened his tie, "It was. If something was to happen to me I wanted you guys to know."

He had the feeling that they only had gotten through to the first reports. That was his life as Neal Caffery and how he became a thief. There was a secondary set of files that were hidden with a deeper encryption. He didn't keep up with his computer skills but that didnt mean he didnt have a few tricks. The one he used he learned from Chuck back at Stanford. As far as he knew only the two of them knew how to break it. 

Still, his escapades as Neal Caffery were enough to warrant attention. With how many times he had been shot and or shot at they would want to drag him back to Gotham. Specifically to drag him in front of Bruce. 

Whether Dick or Neal he was not ready to face his adoptive father. Bruce would immediately notice the time gap between when he left and joining the FBI. The skill discrepancies would raise even more red flags. Questions he couldn't answer would be raised. It would be enough for Neal to consider running again. That was the last thing he wanted. Not when he was so close to getting his life on track. 

The silence between the three brothers was defeating. Where they had once been closer than blood they were now divided. He honestly did miss the days were they were carefree. Or as carefree as one could get being apart of the vigilantes. 

Neal greeted finally breaking the silence, "Tim, Jason."

Jason growled, "Grayson. Do you realize how much trouble you caused by disappearing?"

Neal's lips twitched in what could have been a smile if it had been years before. That carefree part of him that gave true smiles so easily died when he betrayed Chuck. If that hadn't completely ended it dying twice had. 

Neal faked being carefree around Peter and Mozzie. It was good practice for the conman. He knew they both suspected that behind his smiles was pain but they didnt press. Pressing him they knew would only cause him to shut himself off even more. 

"What happened to you, Dick?" Came Tim's soft question. 

Neal's hand went through his hair again. That was a loaded question and one he didnt really know how to answer. 

He answered tiredly, "That is such a loaded question. You are only here because you were able to crack the encryption on my first file."

Tim looked over at Jason and then asked, "There's more?"

A self-deprecating laugh escaped him. More? The file began at his time as Neal. There was some basic information from his time as Bryce but without names. Most of it was about computer skills and that he spent some time in college. He didnt go into details about the college. 

Tim said his eyes widening within knowing, "You meant for us to find the file," Jason sucked in a breath, "It was a decoy for the real file that holds everything."

Never let it be said that Tim a detective like the rest. His analytical made worked differently than the rest. In his mind, he took in everything he saw and figured the most likely scenarios. The rest of them took several minutes. For Tim it only took seconds. It was what made him special. 

Jason growled, "What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that for a decade?"

Neal glared at the taller man. There was no reason for him to answer that. They didnt need him then and they certainly didnt need him now. The White Collar unit did need help and he had the ability to help them. It was the path he had chosen and he didnt regret it. 

Neal snapped back, "It's not like anyone..."

Anything that he would have said was interrupted by his door being thrown open. Matt stepped in his eyes searching the room for any threats. Neal saw the way his hands went towards where his sidearm was hidden. 

When they landed on Neal they immediately searched for wounds. With as much time he spent with the older man it was the only way he knew of what each look meant. Something had happened and whatever it was he wasnt going to like what Matt had to say.


	16. Cooperation part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Updates are going to slow down majorly for the next six months or so. I'm starting a new class and just waiting for my months. I'll try to update as much as I can though. 

Neal's POV 

Jason snapped his eyes narrowing in anger and suspicion, "Who the hell are you? You can't just burst into another person's apartment."

Neal growled in return, "Actually unlike the two of you he has a standing invitation. Just as I have a standing invitation to his apartment if I need to get away."

"Dick," Tim tried to reason with him. 

For his part, Neal wasnt having it. This was his life and them on the verge of destroying everything he had built. To make matters worse he still didn't know what had happened to his photo of everyone together. 

Instinctively he knew if that fell into the wrong hands that someone could figure out who he was. Namely Peter. His handler was too smart for his own good most days. 

Another part was worried about losing one of his closest friends. Neither Mozzie nor Peter knew the truth of his past. Finding out not from him could ruin the friendship he had with the older men. 

Matt questioned carefully, "What can I do for two of the Wayne children? You do not normally go into other houses with the exception of your other selves."

Neal almost choked on the air in surprise. Matt knew that they were Teen Titan's leader and the Red Hood? How in the hell?

A sharp look was sent from the man telling him to be quiet. It seemed he wasnt the only one keeping secrets close to the chest. Then again he wondered sometimes how he and Bruce weren't figured out sooner. 

Batman appeared not long after Bruce's return to Gotham. Robin's first appearance not long after him becoming a ward of Bruce's. The fallouts between Batman and Robin recognized when he left for Jump. 

If one knew where to look their secret identities weren't really that secret. With Selina in town, it may have put Matt onto his real identity's trail. Jason and Tim weren't helping in that area either. 

Neal sighed internally. Things weren't going his way this week. 

Tim was the one who answered coldly, "What other selves? I think you are mistaking us for someone else."

Tim's eyes flickered to him in question asking if he had told. Subtly he shook his head. There were issues between him and the family. That wasnt something he could or would deny. Even with that though he would never betray his family in such away. 

Matt answered honestly, "The CIA isn't stupid boys. They know most of the Justice League and associated sidekicks true names. There's a long-running agreement between the Justice League and intelligence agencies. We stay out of each other's way and don't reveal identities or code names. A fine line you are very close to breaking."

So that was how Graham found him originally. 

How long had they been watching him? Given that Matt knew of his brother's identities did he know of Neal's own? 

For the life of him, he hoped not. Graham was supposed to be the only one who knew the truth. And he was long since dead. 

Tim had to stop Jason from lunging at Matt. Then he said, "We will leave for now. But this isn't over."

Neal watched as they left making sure to keep his distance. Matt stayed close enough to grab him if they tried anything. Though even if they did try to take him Matt had a way to track him beyond the anklet. Short of killing Matt they wouldn't be able to keep him for long. Casey would no doubt go after him just to keep him from dying. Again. 

Tim and Jason would be looking harder now that they had a clue. Inadvertently Matt had given them a hint. He told them of the agreement between the CIA and the League. Only those with high-level security clearance would know that. 

When he was sure that they were gone Matt inquired, "How are you? That wasn't what I expected when I came to give you an update."

Neal sighed as he faced his handler, "I am fine. They didn't do anything."

There wasn't a flash either. So he wasnt going to be sick or collapse on the man. 

Matt asked, "Do you have the Intersect in your head? Don't bullshit me, Bryce. I need to know so that I can handle any situations that come our way."

Neal took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it. As much as he hated to admit it Matt was right. He couldn't help Neal without knowing the full story. With possibly being in danger Chuck would never forgive him if he didnt try to help Orion. 

He gestured for Matt to take a seat on the couch. Neal took the chair across from him. This was going to be a long conversation. 

Running a hand down his face he asked, "What do you remember of Orion?"

Matt sat back as he answered a thoughtful look crossing his face, "He was the original creator of the Intersect. It was thought that he had been killed in a mission a few years back. But there wasnt a body recovered so he is still considered MIA. What of him?"

"He's still alive and made contact with me," Neal held up a hand to stop his handler from asking questions just yet, "Last night when Casey shot me I had just come to from the Intersect downloading into my brain. Earlier he had sent me a message wanting to meet. That was when he gave me a pair of sunglasses that held an Intersect in them. I don't know which version it is. What I do know is that using it makes me sick. My head pounds and nausea takes over."

A speculative look quickly crossed the other's face. Matt was considering everything that had been said. Then he was piecing it together with what he knew of the project. 

If there was anyone outside of Orion that could give him some answers it was Matt. This wasnt the only conversation they would be having tonight. Matt had come for another reason entirely. A reason that had just stopped Tim and Jason. 

The threats that were implied were not idle threats. He had known his handler for too long to think that. If Tim or Jason pushed too far they would get more than they bargained for. 

Matt could very few ruin the batfamily. Not that Neal would allow that to happen. Even if it meant revealing that he was Dick Grayson he would not allow harm to fall upon them. Not in a way he could stop. 

Matt said finally, "From what I understand it would either be a malfunctioning Intersect. I highly doubt given who it was that gave it to you. Or your brain simply isn't able to handle the knowledge the way Agent Carmichael's brain is. This is more likely scenario. Under normal circumstances, you would be pulled from the city and sent to a secure medical facility to try and figure it out. With who you are and the fact that you still are among the living is classified beyond top secret that isn't a good option. Not to mention that you would have my head on a pike first."

Neal gave a small smile in return. The understanding between them as he was never to return to one of the CIA's facilities. If he did it would be by his choice. That would never happen he would rather die first. 

Matt knew him well enough to understand his reasons. Even if he didnt agree with them. 

Matt continued, "That wasnt the only reason I came tonight. You already know that Burton sold you out to Wilkes. That he was already looking for you. According to my information, he was looking to take you out of play by any means necessary for the next few weeks. This was moved up even further when his actual target decided they are going to leave New York day after tomorrow. His actual target is Phillip Kramer. He wants to kill the FBI agent. Whether it's a job or a message I'm not sure. But he knows you will try to stop him."

Neal almost wanted to leave Kramer to Wilkes. That would remove one problem from the list that seemed ever-growing. The Robin and the good guy in him yelled though. They would not allow such a thing. 

Running a hand down his face tiredly he considered his options. He could go to Peter with this. There were a lot of things his handler overlooked. An FBI possibly in trouble was not one of them. He would want to know how he came about the information. Then he would want to talk to Matt. The two men would butt heads. Their personalities were so similar yet so different at the same time. 

Another option would be to protect Kramer themselves. For that, they would need a full team. Right now it was just the two of them. Casey would probably help if only to keep an eye on him. Mozzie would help if Neal asked. 

Four wasnt enough to keep an eye on an FBI agent. Unless he kept to his hotel room which wasnt likely. Kramer wanted to drag Neal back to Washington. 

As if reading his thought Matt said , "There a team in New York now. They were ordered here when it came to Beckman's attention your cover was in danger. I can coordinate with them to keep an eye on Kramer. What I need you to do is find Orion. With the Intersect close to frying your brain I dont want you any closer to that side of things until we find a way to fix it."

Neal opened his mouth to argue but a quick glare and he shut it again. He knew Matt was right. If he tried to help in his current state he would only be a burden.


End file.
